In electrochemical processes, it is highly desirable that the reactions occur as near as possible to the theoretical open circuit voltage. Any means of activating an electrode to improve the operation of the electrode is highly desirable in any and all electrochemical processes, particularly as they relate to electrical energy storage devices (EESD). One process for improving electrode activity is described in U.S. Ser. No. 761,722 filed Jan. 24, 1977, entitled REDUCTION OF ELECTRODE OVERVOLTAGE, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,774. This patent employs a thermal treatment of electrodes with nitric acid for a long period of time to achieve satisfactory activation. Thermal treatment with nitric acid of electrodes may require that the electrodes be handled in a separate process from electrical energy storage devices. These difficulties have been overcome by the techniques described below.